Everytime
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Prue thinks back on times she spent with Andy.


Ok, this one was an idea from a music video I saw on youtube by charmedbuffyp4. So thanks for the idea. This is about Prue and Andy. The song is Everytime by Britney Spears.

* * *

Prue sat in her room. She couldn't believe this still. He was really gone. Dead. Rodriguez was to blame, and she killed him, but revenge still didn't help the pain. She could still remember the last conversation she had with him.

FLASHBACK (DEJA VU ALL OVER AGAIN)

"Prue. Prue. Come to me Prue…" Andy called.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

"Andy? What's going on," Prue asked, "Where are we?"

"Not quite sure really," Andy said, "I hoped I'd always end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know, though, is that I'm staying. You're not."

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

"I don't understand," Prue said.

Andy sat down next to her on the swing.

"I broke my promise Prue," Andy sighed, "I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't supposed to stop."

Prue shakes her head, "Wait a minute Andy. No.

"It's ok, Prue, really," Andy began stroking her hair gently.

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

"Trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now, "Andy told her, "Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember? You taught me that."

"This isn't fair," Prue said to him.

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby_

"You need to get back," Andy said to her.

"I don't wanna loose you," Prue cried.

"Don't worry. You won't," Andy promised.

Andy leans over and kisses her.

"I'll always be there for you Prue."

END FLASHBACK

She had a feeling he was still around. Not visible to her, but always around. When he first walked back into her life, she was so happy. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK (SOMETHING WICCA THIS WAY COMES)

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me," Andy told the nurse.

The nurse leaves and Prue looks over at him.

"Andy," She questioned.

"Prue," Andy said as Prue smiled.

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

"I don't believe it," Andy smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Prue said, "How are you?"

"I'm, uh, fine," Andy said, "I just can't believe I'm running into you."

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

END FLASHBACK

She cared about Andy so much, and when she let him in on the whole witch secret, they were starting to get closer. Slowly, but surely. To her, that was where she went wrong. She bought him into magic, and he was killed because of it.

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

Andy always made her feel cared for. He showed it, and that opened her heart up a little more.

FLASHBACK (WHICH PRUE IS IT ANYWAY)

"And I was at the morgue and you were on a slab," Andy continued.

"Oh, Andy, you know what they say. Everybody has a twin out there somewhere," Piper supposed.

"Not like this," Andy explained, "There has to be an explanation for what I saw."

"Ok, well, why do we have to come up with it," Phoebe questioned.

"I know what I saw," Andy complained.

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

"Ok, look, Andy, it means the world to me that you came, but I'm here, and believe me, I didn't get killed today," (Blue sweater)Prue assured, "We can see I'm very much alive, and I'm fine, I promise."

END FLASHBACK

She couldn't help but feel guilty for her best friends death. The wiped the tears from her eyes. Piper and Phoebe walked in the room. And sat down beside her.

"You ok," Piper asked.

"Yeah," Prue nodded, "I'm fine."

"You know, we're gonna miss him too," Phoebe said.

"I know," Prue told her.

"At least we have each other to help get through it," Piper reminded.

"Yeah," Prue said.

"You ready to go," Phoebe asked.

"To Andy's funeral, no," Prue said, "But I want to say goodbye."

_And everytime I see _

_You in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

"_**I'll always be there for you Prue."**_


End file.
